This invention relates to a door brace assembly, and more particularly, to a door brace assembly for stabilizing a door in closed position.
Door braces or door bars, spanning a door frame for securing a door in closed position, are well known in the art. Examples of these door brace structures are disclosed in the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ 284,961 Hill Sep. 11, 1883 315,681 Von Hollen Apr. 14, 1885 786,837 Pollard Apr. 11, 1905 2,163,206 Lopez Jun. 20, 1939 3,592,497 Logan Jul. 13, 1971 3,919,807 Mefford Nov. 18, 1975 4,067,598 Mansour Jan. 10, 1978 4,082,332 Palmer Apr. 4, 1978 ______________________________________
The patents to Hill, VonHollen and Mansour disclose door braces having one end mounted for pivotal movement in a single plane about a door or window frame.
The patents to Lopez, Logan and Mefford, disclose a door brace having one end journaled to the door frame for pivotal movement about either of two perpendicular axes. These journaled mechanisms permit the door bar to swing toward and away from the door, as well as in a plane parallel to the door.
The patents to Pollard, Mansour and Palmer disclose various types of pressure devices for exerting pressure between the door bar and the door. The Pollard patent discloses a spring-biased cap 19, for exerting pressure against the door. Mansour discloses a padded clip 70, and Palmer discloses a resilient cylinder 40, for exerting pressure between the door brace or bar, and the door.
Several of the above patents disclose various locking devices for locking the brace bar in its operative position against the door frame.
However, none of the above patents disclose a pressure controlled device adapted to exert positively controlled pressure between a door brace and a door in order to rigidly secure a door in a stable position, under varying conditions.